Friends, Life, and Hurt
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: Inuyasha is abused at school because of his haritage a halfbreed has nothing to live for. But that all changes when he meets a certain raven haired girl and her family. Bad summery! But the story is good!
1. The Raven Haired Beatiful

Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo! Here's another one of our Inuyasha stories!

Minime: We've wrote this but it just kind of slipped our minds, since we've been working on our other three fic!

Anaru: So here you are!

Title: Friends, Life, and Hurt

Rated: T for language

* * *

Chapter One: The Youkai and The Raven Haired Beauty

"Back off!" yelled a boy with long silver hair, and golden eyes with little dog ears on the top of his head.(kawaii) This boys name is Inuyasha Taisho age: 16. And he is a hanyou which means he's half human and half demon, dog inu demon to be correct. This is his story. (that sucked ...)

"Did I say you could talk half-breed?" said a wolf demon demon with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. And had blue eyes. He's known as Kouga

"I think he has an attitude problem. What do you think we should do Hakkaku?" asked another wolf demon that short white kind of grey hair, with a black patch in the middle of it. Known as Ginta

"I think we should teach him a lesson." said the last wolf demon who had a big mow-hawk known as Hakkaku.

"You two seem smart." Kouga said, but while they were talking Inuyasha was trying to sneak away. 'Uh? Don't think so mutt, where do you think your going?" he said grabbing him by the hair. He hissed in pain.

"Can you go one day without tryin to beat my brains out!" he yelled glaring at all of them.

"Let me think ... nope! Now shut up!" he spat kicking him in the face. (runs up behind Kouga with a knife, but is held back by minime) He let out another yelp of pain.

"Let go you stupid wolf!" he yelled just to earn a punch in the stomach. His necklace starts to glow but it went unnoticed.

"I suggest you watch who you talk to half-breed!" spat Ginta.

"Yeah! Or we might have to take one of those pretty little ears from the top of your head." said Hakkaku.

"I've got one question for you. Why do you always pick on? Is it because I have better hair then you, or maybe it's the ears, I can never tell with you. You always act like you got a stick up your ass! Well you know what! It's time to take the stick corporal!" he said jokingly and in an attempt to get him mad. Kouga's eye started to twitch madly.

"You think your pretty funny don't you dog boy? That's one of the reasons why I do it, and plus your a half-breed! Who would ever think a human and a demon would bare a child together! That's sick!" He said in disgust.

"Yeah! If I was a half-breed I would just lay under a rock and die." said Ginta.

"His mother must have been a real whore!" laughed Hakkaku but was soon interrupted by a fist, that belonged to a certain hanyou.

"Don't you EVER say that about my mother again! If you do I swear I'll kill you!" growled Inuyasha. Kouga growled.

"I really don't like people attacking or threatening members of my pack." growled Kouga as he walked up to Inuyasha. "And I think you should pay for it."

"Get ready cause after we're done with you, you won't be able to walk for a while." Ginta sneered.

"Let me at him first! He's gonna pay for hitting me!" yelled Hakkaku charging at Inuyasha. Just as he was about to hit him the school bell rung. (yes they're in school)

"Damn it!" cursed Kouga. "The halls are gonna be crowded soon. Grab the mutt and let's go." he ordered.

"Don't think so!" he yelled punching him in the face.

"You little bastard! Your dead!" he yelled ready to punch him back, but then Inuyasha let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground unconscious. He stopped in his tracks to see a man in a baboon pelt. "Who the hell are you! Mutt face was mine!" he yelled in a whining manner.

"Calm yourself I just owed him that from long ago." he said cooly

"What's your name?"

"Onigumo Naraku." he responded.

"Hn. Whatever. Grab the mutt and let's go." he ordered as he walked out the door.

"Hehe your time is almost up Inuyasha." he said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

(In back of the school)

"Wake up mutt!" yelled Kouga.

"Uhh ..." was his only response

"This'll wake him up hehe." Laughed Hakaku as he clawed one of Inuyasha's ears. His eyes shot open holding his left ear.

"I see your up now." smirked Kouga.

"Let go of me jackass!" he yelled and started to struggle.

"Shut up!" yelled Hakaku clawing his ear again, gaining a scream from the hanyou.

"Hurry up! I got a surprise for him." complained Ginta while pulling out some poison powder. (that burns the mess out of Inu's nose! Bastards!)

"Alright, alright." he said digging his claws into Inuyasha's chest, pulling them down slowly all the way down to his stomach. This time he let out an ear piercing scream, because of the wounds he received earlier are now reopened. He repeated this several times.

"_Why do they always hurt me like this? It's because I'm a stupid hanyou! I just want this to be over! Aaaahh! " _he thought_ **"Maybe I could help you."**_ said a voice. "_Who are you!" _he said in a voice of fear._ **"I'm you, well the demon part an**y **ways. I can help you get out of this, if you let me."** _he said._ Only if you promise not to kill anybody, I remember my mother telling me to never loose myself in anger. If I do I could end up killing a lot of innocent people." _he said_ **"Okay I'm** **here to protect you, if you wish for me to not kill anyone, I will respect your wishes."** _he agreed_. "Okay." _was his_ r_esponse_. **"This might fell funny, but it'll only last for a second, get ready" he warned. **Okay." _was his short reply

"You ready Ginta?"

"Yeah move it." he said pushing him out of the way. All of a sudden Inuyasha's necklace starts to glow a dim light again, but went unnoticed again.

"I don't think so." said Youkai as he pushed Ginta off of him.

"What the hell? What kind of trick is this mutt face!" Kouga demanded.

"I assure you this is no trick, but you are lucky Inuyasha doesn't want me to harm you. Heh I don't think I'd waste my time on trash like you anyway." he said with a smirk showing off his large fangs.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ginta yelled.

"It doesn't matter! Get him!" ordered Kouga. (man he's bossy) Youkai only smirked.

"This should be fun." he said getting into his fighting stance.

"_No! You promised you wouldn't hurt or kill anyone!" _Inuyasha yelled. _**"Then what am I suppose to do?"** _he asked._ "Run!" "__**But-** _he was cut off._ "Now!" _he yelled. He sighed in defeat.

"Your lucky." was all he said before jumping into the air, and disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go!" Kouga yelled in anger.

"I don't know!" Hakkaku quickly answered back.

"I can't smell his scent anymore!" Ginta said.

"Damn it!" Kouga cursed. "Doesn't matter we'll get him tomorrow, it's the weekend so we won't have any distractions." he said walking away.

( in a alley somewhere with Inuyasha and his Youkai)

"_**Sorry." his youkai apologized.**_

"_For what?"_

"_**I was about to argue with you, about not killing them and you already told me not to."**_

"_It doesn't matter as long as you didn't do it." he hissed in pain._

"_**What is it?"**_

"_My ear it still hurts."_

"_**Here let me help."**_ he said touchung his ear and it estantly healed

_"Thanks. I got a quetion"_

**_"What is it?"_**

_"Why did you choose to show up now?"_

**_"I was hibernating within your necklace."_**

"_Mothers necklace!"_

"_**Yes she put me inside of it, so that I could be your guardian."**_

"_Why didn't she tell me about it?"_

"_**You see before I became your guardian, I was hunted by many demon hunters. I lived in a small village with humans, but their cattle and some of the villagers were found dead." They blamed it on me and soon everyone was after the bounty on my head. Many were after me, but one day they almost killed me and brought me to your village."**_

"_So you were the one in that metal box they brought in?"_

"_**Yes they beat me to an inch of my life, and threw me in a cell. Mother came to see me and saw how they have treated me, and ordered for them to release me." She helped with my healing, when I regained all of my strength. She said she would make a deal with me, I would be set free if I became your guardian, so I agreed to since she saved me and obviously I didn't have much of a choice." She sealed me in the necklace you have around your neck, although I healed; physically my powers were still weak, so I went into hibernation within in it."**_

"_You should have disagreed ..."_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_If you would have said no, you could have stayed there to protect mother when they attacked us. I was to weak to do anything, and it's all my fault!" They attacked because of me! Because I was a half-breed!"_

"_**Don't blame yourself for that, she was happy to risk her life if it ment saving yours."**_

"_But -yawn- I was to weak to prevent it from happening ..."_

"**_You were only a pup at that time, you were only four years old. Uh? Inuyasha?" _**he had fallen asleep. **_"That fight must have tired him out -yawn- but if you fall asleep ... I do ... to we ... can't ... go to ... sleep ... out ..." _**he couldn't finish his sentence before he fell into a deep sleep.

(Next Day)

"Come on sis!" yelled a little boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Souta! Quit rushing! I wanted to spend after school with my friends, but since it's your birthday I decided to walk you home!" said a girl with long raven black hair, brown eyes and wore a short green skirt, and a white blouse. (don't feel like explaining the rest she's wearing her school uniform)

"Are you going to be there for my party Kagome?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Let's cut through this alley, we'll get home quicker." she said turning down the alley.

"Thanks sis!" he said with a big smile.

"No problem! Uh? Do you hear that?" she asked stopping.

"I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like heavy breathing."

"My breathing?" he asked confused.

"No! It's coming from over there." she said pointing at a dumpster.

"What is it?' he asked hiding behind her leg.

"Let's find out." she said walking up to it, and looking behind it. She let out a gasp. "It's a boy!" she said in surprise which made Inuyasha pop up and growls.

"Who are you!" he growled. They backed away.

"Calm down my names Higurashi Kagome, and this is my brother Souta. She said pointing from her to Souta. "Are you okay?" he only growled. "Hey! Don't be so mean! We only asked if you were okay!" she snapped. He backed away.

"Just get it over with." he said looking at the ground.

"Uh?" she said in confusion. "Get what over with?"

"Aren't you going to beat me?" he asked surprised.

"Hey! Kagome would never do that to anybody!" Souta yelled.

"Yeah why would someone do that?" she asked.

"Because I'm a half-breed." he said simply.

"Half-breed? What's a half-breed Kagome?" he asked looking up at Kagome.

"It's a mix between two different things, but I don't see anything wrong ... with ... him?" she let out a loud squeal. "They are so cute!" she said in delight as she grabbed his ears and massaged them.

"No! They're cool!" squealed Souta.

"What are you doing!" he yelled pulling away.

"Your ears! They are so kawaii!" she squealed.

"But don't you care I'm a hanyou?"

"And a hanyou would be what?"

Well! Kagome met Inuyasha and Inuyasha met Kagome!

Minime: What will happen next!

Anaru: Read next chapter to find out!

R&R!


	2. New Famiy And Old

Wow...

Minime: We never thought we would have so many people who would want us to update this...

Anaru: Yeah we posted this I don't know how long ago!

Minime: With out further a do! Here's the second chapter!

Chapter Two: New Family And Old

"What's your name anyway?" Kagome asked still staring at his ears.

"Are you sure your from Japan?" he asked in a smart ass tone. She glared at him.

"Of course I am! I spent most of my time in America. So anyway what's your name?" she asked again.

"Inuyasha Taisho." he replied.

"Okay Inu means dog and hanyou is the same thing as half breed so that means your mixed with a human and a dog!" she said with a big smile. His sweat dropped.

"Close but i'm mixed with a dog demon and a human." he said.

"So why would anyone wanna beat you up for that?" Souta asked confused not understanding why they would do that.

"Yeah I don't get that either. What's wrong about being different?" Kagome agreed.

"Humans don't like demons and demons don't like humans, put them together and they both hate you..." he said with his voice cracking a little.

"Well that's stupid! I don't see anything wrong with you at all!" Kagome yelled in anger.

"Yeah! Your cool!" Souta agreed. "Kagome can he come to my birthday party! Please sis! I want mom and Buyou to meet Inuyasha!" he begged. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What are you trying to do?" he said backing away some more.

"Uh? What are you talking about? We're just inviting you to a birthday party." Kagome said trying to assure him nothing will happen.

"How do I know you won't try and capture me when I come?" he said watching them closely. They stood there shocked.

"_What? Why would he think we would try to capture him! Do people treat him that bad?" _she thought. "That's just crazy! I told you we have no intention of hurting you!" she yelled getting frustrated. Her outburst caused him to flinch.

"Sorry! Don't hit me!" he said covering his head with his hands. They just stood there shocked once again, but then Inuyasha's necklace started to glow again. The same bright light appeared.

"Why is his necklace glowing like that Kagome?" Souta asked backing away.

"I-" she started but was cut off by Souta's shriek.

"Kagome! What's wrong with him! He's changing!" he cried hugging Kagome's leg. Kagome back away a little, when the light cleared they could see Inuyasha's youkai standing in front of them. They stood there not saying a word for about five seconds, but seemed like hours. Kagome finally spoke.

"Inuyasha? Are you... okay?" she asked taking a step forward.

"What are you trying to do to Inuyasha?" The youkai growled. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Your Inuyasha." she said.

"No I'm his youkai! Now what do you want!" he snarled showing his long fangs.

"Kagome! He's starting to scare me!" Souta yelled hiding behind her.

"One! We're not not trying to hurt him or do anything with! And two! Stop growling and showing off your stupid fangs! Your scaring my little brother!" she yelled getting fed up with his attempt to scare them. He just growled.

"Are you sure? But- okay." he said talking to Inuyasha. "My master wishes me not to harm you." Was all he said before the necklace glew a bright light again and Inuyasha appeared. He glared at them.

"You see! I'm not some weak hanyou that people can beat up anymore, if you have a problem with me talk... to... my yo..." he didn't finish before he passed out.

"O ...kay.. I guess he was still tired..." she said looking at his body.

"What do with him now? Leave him here or take him back home?" Souta said coming from behind her leg She thought for a minute. She let out a loud sigh.

"I guess we take him home, if we do leave him he'll think all people are bad." she said walking up to his body, and knelling beside home. "Now how is the question."

"I can carry him!" Souta said trying to pick him up, after several tries he gave up. "He's... a lot... heavier. than he looks..." he panted. Kagome smiled.

"I'll carry him, this would be the day I'd forget to charge my moble..." she said wrapping one of Inuyasha's arms around her neck, and putting hers around his waist. "Good thing the shrine's around the corner from here. Lets go Souta." she said and they started to walk, about twenty minutes later they reached the shrine steps, which took them twenty five minutes to clime because of Inuyasha. When they did finally reach the top of the steps Kagome was about to collapse right then, but kept going until they got to the front door. Souta opened the door for her. She walked inside and collapsed in the doorway.

"MOM! WE NEED HELP!" Souta yelled through the house. A minute later Sakiyo came walking out of the kitchen.

"What is it- Oh dear! Are you okay Kagome!" she said running over to her. "And who is this young man?" she asked.

"Can't... breath... him off... now..." she panted. Souta quickly helped Sakiyo take Inuyasha off of Kagome and on to the couch. Afterwards Souta ran back to Kagome.

"Are you okay sis?" he asked.

"Yeah... I just need a long soak in the bathtub other than my back I'm cool. But how is Inuyasha?" she asked picking herself up, and walking over to the couch Inuyasha is laying on.

"What happened honey?" Sakiyo asked moving some hair out of Inuyasha's face. "And who is this young man?"

"His names Inuyasha and he's a hanyou. We found him in the alley asleep, it seems others beat on him because he's a hanyou." she said in a sad voice. Sakiyo had a sad expression on her face.

"They beat because of his heritage? He couldn't help the way he was born." she said.

"I know but he still doesn't trust people yet." Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"Well we have to wait until he wakes. You two must be tired, go take a hot bath while I finish Souta's birthday cake." she said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not tired! Can I lick the spoon!" Souta yelled running after her. Kagome smiled at him, and then turned to Inuyasha, and frowned.

"I'm sorry people treat you the way they do, but you won't have to worry about that here..." she said with sad eyes. "Now! it's time for me to take a hot bath!" she chirped getting up, and walking upstairs.

Twenty five minutes later she came downstairs dressed in blue jean shorts and a baby blue belly shirt that said. _'Your Future Ex-Girlfriend'_ With a towel on her shoulders.

"I feel a lot better!" she said stretching. But turned to her right where Inuyasha was sleeping, when she heard him groan. She ran over to him. "Mom! Souta! He's waking up!" she called. They all rushed in and gathered around the couch. He groaned again, and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry.

"Un... Where am I?" he asked squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again to clear his vision. When he opened his eyes again it was still a little blurry, but he could see he was surrounded by four figures. (including Buyou) He shot up and started to panic.

"Who are you! Where am I!" he yelled backing up causing him to fall off the couch. Sakiyo and Kagome rushed to his side, and helped him up.

"Are you okay dear?" Sakiyo asked pulling him up by one arm.

"Yeah did you hit your head or anything?" Kagome asked pulling him up by the other arm. When they pulled him up on the couch he fell back on the armrest. "Can you sit up by yourself?" she asked wrapping her arm around his shoulders to help him sit up. He looked at them in fear and confusion. (we know he sounds like a punk but it's just so kawaii when he is!) Sakiyo noticed this, and sat on the armrest next to him.

"You don't have to be afraid of us sweetie." she said in a motherly voice. "No one won't hurt you." she assured him.

"Yeah your at our house." Souta said hopping on the couch. Inuyasha still looked at them unsure, then he finally asked.

"Why?" he asked they looked at him confused.

"Why what?" Souta asked.

"Why... did you bring me here?" They looked at him shocked. But Kagome's shock quickly turned into anger.

"You passed out! What were we suppose to do! Leave you there!" she yelled standing up, and putting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha flinched.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. "I just... expected that to happen..." he said looking down at the floor.

"Why would someone want to do that? It would be cruel to do such a thing." said Sakiyo.

"I'm use to people treating me that way so... I thought you would do the same." he said looking down at the ground in shame.

"Well you don't have to worry about us doing anything cruel to you in anyway." Kagome assured him.

"Yeah!" Souta agreed.

"So where do you live sweetie?" Sakiyo asked. He didn't say anything for a while.

"I really don't have a home... but I usually stay in the forest." he said still not taking his focus off the ground.

"The forest!" Kagome yelled. "Don't you have any family members?" she asked. Once again he didn't say anything for a while.

"All my family despises me... except for my parents who are dead now because of me and my older brother Sesshoumaru but... they told me he was dead..." he said with his voice cracking. They all looked at him with sad expressions.

"Mom can he stay with us!" Kagome asked quickly.

"Yeah! He doesn't have anywhere else to go!" Souta backed up. By now they were all in her face.

"Yes! Of course he can stay, he can sleep in the guest room." she said. Inuyasha's head shot up.

"But why!" he yelled. Why would you want a filthy half-breed in your house!" Sakiyo just smiled.

"Inuyasha it wouldn't matter if you were a stray cat or dog, we would be happy for you to stay, no live with us." Before he could protest Kagome pulled him up off the couch.

"Yes! Thanks mom! Lets go Inuyasha!" she said dragging him up the steps. Sakiyo smiled.

"It'll be nice to have someone else in the family, since grandpa's passing." she said smiling.

"Um mom what's that smell?" Souta asked. Sakiyo's smile quickly dropped.

"Oh no! The cake!" she yelled running into the kitchen, with Souta close behind.

(Upstairs)

"This is going to be great having someone else in the house, besides my brother and mom!" she chirped still pulling Inuyasha around upstairs. They came to a baby blue door. "Here's your room!" she said opening the door, when the door was open Inuyasha's eyes went.

"This... is my... room?" he said looking around in awe. (he never actually had a real room before so that's why he's so happy) The room was baby blue like the door with a white outline, and two windows with a red window seal. The bed was a twin bed and had silk baby blue sheets and quilt. (that's how our new room looks in our new house! But we have our own beds! Thanks mom! But she still could have gave us our own rooms though...) Kagome smiled.

"Yup! This your new room! We can go shopping for posters and stuff for it later on. I forgot to ask what school do you go to anyway?" she asked. He was still in awe not hearing a word she said. "Hello? Inuyasha?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh? What did you say?" he said looking at her. She smiled.

"I said what school do you go to." he repeated.

"Shikon High." he said simply.

"What! That's the same school I go to, how come I never seen you there?" she asked not believing him.

"You know the east wing of the school?"

"Yeah it's closed off though."

"It's closed off to humans, but really it's where the demons go to school at. They have signs to keep humans from wondering to far." he explained.

"Okay this is great! Now we can meet after school!" she chirped. He just looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

"But why would you want to be seen in public with me?" he asked confused.

"Because we're friends now! So are we gonna meet after school or not?" she asked.

"Friends?" he repeated. She sighed.

"Yes now answer the question." she said getting tired of asking.

"Okay if it's okay with you."

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have offered it silly!" she said with a smile.

"We'll meet but you have to promise never to come to the east wing." he said with a serious look.

"Why?"

"Because the demons there would try and hurt you, and this one demon named Kouga (He cringed a little at mentioning that name, she saw this but ignored it) might try something else. And if you get hurt it's going to be my fault, and everyone who tries to befriend me ends up getting hurt, so do you promise?" he asked.

"Okay but only if you promise to join my part of the school." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? But I can't demons aren't allowed on the humans side." She just shook her.

"Correction your only half demon they won't be able to tell if you hide your ears and I can file your nails! Come on! What do you say?" she asked giving him a cute puppy dog face. Once again he looked at her like she was crazy.

"But... what if they find out? They'll kill me and maybe you." he said trying to change her mind.

"Trust me they won't, my friend last year sneaked her friend in and she was full demon. So do we have a deal? I promise I won't go on the east wing, and you promise to join my side of school?" she asked.

"Deal I guess." he said.

"Great! Now let's go shopping for stuff to decorate your room with!" she said running down the steps. He just watched her.

"_**You do know she just tricked you right?"**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_**Hehe She promised not to go on the east wing, and you promised to join her side of the school."**_

"_Yeah? So?"_

"_**Since your joining her side, she has no reason to go to the east wing. She's good at out smarting people. Haha!"**_

"_Hey-" _Before he could finish Kagome called him.

"_**Talk later."**_

"_Hey! Wait!"_

"Inuyasha! Shake a leg!" Kagome called again. He decided not to bring it up.

"I might get a punishment for figuring out what her trick was." he said to himself in a sad tone. When he got downstairs he saw Kagome standing by the front door.

"Took ya long enough lets go!" she said opening the door.

"But won't you be ashamed of being seen with me?" he asked.

"Nope! Now lets go!" she said grabbing his hand.

"But we'll attract a lot of attention." he said.

"That's because of your cute puppy ears! Now stop talking and start walking! Mom! We're about to go to the mall, to shop for Inuyasha's room! We'll be back by 8:00pm for Souta's party!" she yelled walking out the door not waiting for a response.

(At The Mall)

They were in a store called "PUNK KIDS" as soon as they walked in Kagome ran around the store picking up posters, and saying how cute they would look in Inuyasha's room.

"Yay! This is so kawaii! We're defiantly getting this one!" she said holding up a poster with a white husky on it, dressed in a white tuxedo and a white baseball cap turned to the back, and it read. _"You Said I Had To Wear The Tux Doesn't Mean I Can't Be Fancy And Punk At The Same Time"_

"But you already have a lot of stuff for me, and I have no way to pay you back." he said.

"Don't be so dumb! I don't mind! Now let's go find some curtains for your windows!" she said going to the checkout counter, and paying for the stuff.

"Okay lets go!" she said ready to walk out the door, but noticed Inuyasha was holding his stomach. "Are you ok? Do you have a stomach ace?" she asked concerned. He quickly took his hands away from his stomach.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "I just-" Before he could finish his stomach let out a loud growl. His face went pale. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said with panic in his voice. She looked at him with her head cocked to the side.

"Um... sorry for what exactly?" she asked confused.

"For my stomach! I won't do it again!" he said with panic still in his voice.

"Your just hungry is all. What's wrong with that? Did someone hurt you because of that?" she asked. He just nodded his head. She looked at him with sad eyes. And walked up to him, he stepped back expecting to get hit.

"Come on! There's a food court right around the corner from here!" she said grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the store.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" he asked confused.

"For being hungry? Of course not! Who would do that?" she asked not really expecting a answer, but got one anyway.

"My foster families." he said looking at the ground.

"Well you don't have to worry about getting punish by us!" she said putting on her best happy face, to show him she ment it. Just then they arrived at the food court.

"You sit here while I order the food, okay?"

"Okay." he said sitting down at the table she told him to sit at. And she got in line at WacDonalds. (is that what it's called?)

"_I can't believe people can be so cruel, they beat him for being hungry because he's a hanyou? He must have had it really bad before he met us, he said even his own family hates because he's a hanyou. And the ones that did care for him are all dead, I don't blame him for being scared of people mistreating him. It must be so hard for him, to go on living with people hating him..." _She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone tapping her on the shoulder. She looked behind her.

"Uh?" said said.

"Excuse me but the line moved miss." said a man.

"Sorry! I was caught up in my thoughts!" she apologized bowing, then moving up ordering their food. When she got everything, she joined Inuyasha at their table.

"Hey! I hope I got enough!" she said putting the tray down, and taking her seat. He looked at all the food and sniffed it.

"it smells good, but what is it?" he asked.

"Your kidding right?" she asked not believing he never had fast food before. He shook his head no. "Well this is fries, cheeseburger, apple pie, and lemon, strawberry and vanilla shake, and a salad. Which is for me." she said pointing to them as she named them. "Here have some." she offered handing him a cheeseburger, fries, vanilla shake, and the apple pie. He took them hesitantly. She saw this and asked.

"What's wrong? Don't you want it?" she asked.

"Is... it... poison?" he asked. She looked shock.

"Of course it isn't! See!" she said taking one of his fries and eating it. "See! Nothing will happen!" she assured him with a big smile.

"Okay..." he said taking a fry and slowly putting it in his mouth. His ears perked up when he chewed it. He began eating faster till all of his food was gone. Kagome smiled.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"It was good thank you." he said bowing his head. She giggled. He looked at her confused. "Uh? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing! Well since your done we can get back to shopping!"

"Okay." Just as he said that the one and only Kouga walked up with his gang.

"Yo half-breed!" Kouga yelled, Inuyasha froze. Kagome saw this so she got up out of her seat.

"And just who are you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Who's this?" Hanta asked.

"Yeah she's cute boss!" Hakaku added.

"W-what do you w-want now?" Inuyasha asked stuttering a little. Kouga just smirked.

"You got away last time, but you won't this time." he said cracking his knuckles. Kagome saw Inuyasha's reaction while being around this guy, so she put two and two together.

"Hey! Are you Kouga?" she asked. His smirk grew bigger.

"I see you've heard of me." he said like he was the most important person in the world. She glared at him.

"Sure have!" she yelled bringing her hand back, and slapping him full force in the face. "That's for picking on Inuyasha!" she yelled punching her hand with her fist. Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes, not believing she did that for him. Hanta and Hakaku stared wide eyed because they couldn't believe she just hit their boss.

"You bitch!" Hakaku cursed.

"You hit the boss! Your dead!" Hanta yelled reaching for Kagome, but Inuyasha stepped in front of her, they looked at him surprised.

"Don't you touch her! She has nothing to do with this!" he yelled trying to defend her. They were taken back once again. They were about to attack, but was stopped by Kouga's command.

"Stand down!" he ordered. "I see you found some back bone mutt." he said then he turned to Kagome. "I see you do to. So how about you lose the mutt face, and become my woman?" he said grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her close. Kagome's eye started to twitch.

"You jerk!" she yelled pushing him away. "I would never want to be with a arrogant jackass like you! And you treat people like dirt, just because they're different then you! Well no thank you! I'll stay with Inuyasha!" she yelled walking over to Inuyasha. "Lets go." she said grabbing his hand, and began to walk away but was grabbed from behind.

"Don't walk away from me wench." he growled twisting her arm behind her back, putting her in a arm lock. She hissed in pain. Inuyasha swiped at him acting out of anger. Kouga just simply stepped to the side, and twisted Kagome's arm a little more to earn a yelp of pain from her. He stopped and took notice of what he did, and notice of the situation.

"I... let her go!" he yelled. Kouga smirked.

"Get on your knees dog!" he said kicking him in the stomach. He fell to his knees gripping his stomach gasping for air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried trying to pull away from Kouga's hold. "let go you stupid wolf!" she yelled struggling.

"I suggest you shut your mouth bitch!" Hakaku warned.

"Let... her go..." he gasped trying to regain his breathing.

"Kiss the ground and beg! Hahaha!" Laughed Hanta, along with Kouga and Hakaku. Tears were now streaming down Kagome's cheeks.

"If... if I do... will you let Kagome go?" he asked with his head bowed.

"Heh That's not even worth our time, get up!" he ordered. He did as he was told, and slowly picked himself up off the ground. "It's to many people in here we can take this outside, move." he said pushing him forward.

"Don't push him bastard!" Kagome yelled bringing her foot up than down, smashing Kouga's foot. It didn't even phase him. He just glared at her.

"If you want to walk out of this alive, I suggest you keep quiet." he hissed deadly in her ear, that made shivers run down her spine. She stayed quiet. They walked until they came to the back exit of the mall, Kouga roughly pushed Inuyasha out the door. He fell to his knees.

"Get up!" Barked Hanta, kicking him in the process. He slowly rose to his feet, and used the building wall for support. Kouga laughed at his weakness.

"Here." he said throwing Kagome to Hakaku.

"I'm not a football you know!" she yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet!" Kouga yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet!" she mocked in a low voice. "Let Inuyasha and me go now jackass!" His eyebrow started to twitch.

"Why you-" he started, but was cut off by Inuyasha saying.

"Kagome! Stop... please stop before they hurt you..." he begged.

"But-" she started.

"Kagome ... please do this for me... You said you wanted to help me, help me by doing this..." he said with his head bowed. She bowed her head, showing she understood.

"Well now that that's taken care of." Kouga said turning to the hanyou. "Stand up straight!" he ordered. He did as he was told without saying a word. "Good boy." he taunted with a smirk. (if he smirks one more time I'm gonna slap the hell outta him!) "Now stand there like a good dog, if you move you can watch us have fun with your little girlfriend." he said Kagome opened her mouth and was about to say another smart comment, but Kouga spoke again. "And anything outta you, he'll get it a lot worse." he warned. She quickly shut her mouth. (we know Kagome is kind of out of character, but it's funny!)

"Now what to do first?" he said walking circles around the hanyou, he stopped behind him. "I got it, how about this?" he said kicking Inuyasha in back of the head full force. He screamed in pain, you could hear a crack as his foot connected with his head. Kagome's eyes went wide, as his body hit the cold concrete.

"In-" she started but remembered Kouga's warning and quickly closed her mouth once again. Inuyasha was now on the ground holding his head, screaming in agony. Kouga and the other's just laughed. (except Kagome of course)

"How pathetic!" he laughed kicking him in the stomach, and then in the side and then in the stomach again. Inuyasha slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"_Kagome ... Where are you? I can't see her anymore... Where did she go? I'm to weak to protect her... What if she's dead? Or hurt? Kagome ..." _he thought.

"**_Inuyasha! Release me at once! If you don't you will be killed!" _**His youkai shouted.

"_Wha ...?" _he groaned.

"**_Inuyasha snap out of it! Concentrait on releasing me!" _**he yelled tying to get through to the beaten hanyou.

"_I ... what..." _he groaned again. He couldn't concentrait on what his youkai was saying.

"**_If you don't snap out of it you will die!" he yelled._** He got no answer. **_"Kagome will die to!" _**With that said his eyes shot open. He looked around ignoring the pain that was being inflicted upon him, he looked around until he set his sight on Kagome. She was crying and shaking, she tried to turn her head away from what was happening to him, but Kouga's creeps were forcing her to look.

"Ka ... gome ..." he whispered, And with that said his necklace started to glow once again. Kouga seized with his assault on the poor hanyou.

"What the hell! What''s with this stupid light again mutt!" he yelled. Hanta and Hakaku stared wide eyed as the light cleared and there was Inuyasha's youkai. He had to red strips on both cheeks. His eyes were red with a blue slit, and his fangs and claws got longer. Both of them started to back away. Kagome on the other hand was relieved to see the youkai.

"What the fuck is this?" Kouga yelled walking up to the youkai. The youkai slowly raised his head, and glared at the wolf demon.

"You ..." he hissed. "You won't get away with what you have done to my master... you will pay." he threatened. Kouga's to henchmen tried to run away, but was stopped by the youkai.

"I don't think so!" he said jumping in front of them. They stopped in their tracks, making them fall on their butts. They looked up at the youkai with fear on their faces and in their eyes.

"You won't get away with endangering Kagome niether." he said raising his claws, and in one swift motion both of their heads rolled on the ground, as blood squirted everywhere, surprisingly he didn't get squirted. Their bodies fell lifelessly to the ground. Kouga's and Kagome's eyes were wide. Hers out of fear and his out of anger.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY COMRADS!" he yelled charging at the youkai, he punched at him, but the youkai simply stepped to the side, and grabbing his arm bending it upwards causing his bone to break through his skin. He grabbed his arm falling to his knees screaming in pain.

"Aaahh! My arm! You bastard! Aaahh!" he yelled. "I'll fucking kill you! Aaahh!" he yelled. The youkai just smirked.

"Your very amusing when your in pain, but sadly I have to kill you now." he said raising his claws like not so long ago, just as he was about to strike, someone grabbed his hand.

"Stop it! Please! Don't kill anyone else!" Kagome cried holding his hand in place. He looked at her strangely.

"But ... he tried to kill you and master." he said.

"I can't stand to see anyone else get killed! It was bad enough I had to see you get beat! Please just don't..." she begged. He lowered his hand.

"As you wish." he took one last glance at the two dead bodies and the one still cursing angrily, before turning to Kagome. "I'm sorry if I've frightened you, I was just doing my job as my masters gardian." he said with his head bowed in shame. She smiled.

"It's okay... I know... lets just go home..." she said. He nodded picking her up, and jumping into the night sky. They reached home in about fifteen minutes. He landed at the front door. He looked down and saw Kagome had fallen asleep during the ride. A small smile tugged on his lips. He knocked on the door, he heard footsteps and the Sakiyo.

"Where have you two been! It's 9:15! (they went to the mall at 6:00 and spent two in a half hours shopping. It was about 7:35 when they ran into Kouga.) I-" she stopped when she saw Kagome in the youkai's arms. "Oh dear! What happened!" she asked moving aside allowing him to step in. Souta came running in and saw his big sister.

"Kagome!" he shrieked.

"She's all right. We got jumped she was unharmed I only got a few scratches, they should be gone by tomorrow." he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, because he wanted to but Kagome to bed. Sakiyo saw this and decided to leave it at that.

"As long as you two are all right, take her to her room." she said with a smile. He just nodded and began walking towards the steps. As he was walking pass Souta he said.

"Sorry I ruined your party Souta." he apologized. Souta smiled.

"It's okay! As long as sis is okay!" he said with a big smile. The you kai smile back and walked up the stairs. Once reaching Kagome's room, he kicked the door open, because he was still carrying the sleeping Kagome. He walked over to her bed, and gently set her down, and covering her with the blanket.

"I'm sorry we got you mixed up in this." he said taking hol of her hand. "We will understand if you don't want us around, so we will take our leave tonight." he said letting go of her hand. He was about to walk out, but was stopped by Kagome talking in her sleep.

"No ... Inuyasha ... please don't leave... you belong here with us..." she said opening her eyes, and rubbing them sleepily. She looked around and her sight landed on the youkai, but in her sleepiness she thought it was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha ... can you stay in here with me tonight? I want to make sure your here when I wake up." she said still rubbing her eyes. The youkai smiled.

"**_Inuyasha, wake up." _**he said to the sleeping hanyou. He groaned, but woke up.

"_Yeah? What?" he asked sleepily._

"**_Someone wants your company." _**he said.

"_Who?"_

"**_Kagome wants to make sure your here when she awakes, so she wants you in her presents while she sleeps." _**he said.

"_Me? But w-" _Before he could finish Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha? Are you coming?" she asked.

"**_Till morning master." _**he said disappearing within the necklace once more. Inuyasha looked around. He was in Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha?" she said. He turned and looked at her. "Come on already." she said with a smile.

"O ... kay." he walked over to her, and they both laid down. Kagome facing him, she snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight ... Inu ... yasha ..." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Kagome ..." he said as he to drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing he was with Kagome.

(Next Morning)

The phone rung, and Sakiyo went to go answer it.

"Hello? Higurashi residents." she said in a friendly voice. "Oh hi Eri! I'll go get Kagome, hold on for a second while I wake her." she said setting the phone down, and going upstairs to Kagome's room. She knocked softly.

"Kagome dear." she said opening the door. She smiled at the two teenagers. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome, while she was snuggled into his chest sleeping peacefully. She hated to wake them, but it was time for them to get up anyway. Sh walked over to the bed, and shook Kagome gently.

"Kagome honey, it's time to get up." she said softly. Kagome groaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah mom?" she said setting up yawning and stretching.

"Eri is on the phone for you, I put her on hold." she told her.

"Okay ..." she said about to get up, but noticed someone had their arms around. She looked to see Inuyasha sleeping. She smiled. "Aw! He looks so cute when he's sleep!" she whispered. As she took his arms from around her,and walked out the room to talk to her friend. Sakiyo smiled as she saw her daughter disappear around the corner.

"Now to wake Inuyasha up." she said turning to the slumbering hanyou. "Inuyasha sweetie, it's time to get up." she said shaking him gently like she did Kagome. He stirred opening his eyes slowly, but soon flew up when he noticed Kagome was not with him anymore.

"Kagome!" he yelled looking around panicking. Sakiyo giggled at this.

"She's fine, she just went to talk to her friend on the phone." she said. He looked at her and calmed down.

"Oh sorry..." he said.

"It's okay dear, I'm happy you so much about her!" she said standing up. "Now I'm going to make a special breakfast for your first morning in your new home!" she chirped walking out of the room. He leaned against the headboard of the bed, and let out a heavy sigh.

"_Thank you... for saving Kagome." _he said to his youkai. _"I owe you one."_

"**_No you don't, I'm happy to help although mother has passed, I still respect her wishes to protect her youngest son. No matter what it is I will put my life on the line." _**he said. They were silent for a moment.

"_I miss mother..." _he said sadly.

"**_Me to but you must promise me, when we are in battle and if I shall die you will continue to live on. Promise me Inuyasha, that you will live on without me." _**he said.

"_I will, but you have to promise that you won't die." _he said the youkai chuckled.

"**_Hard bargain, but I can not promise you that. I smelt Naraku all over Kouga and his pack." _**he said growling a little.

"_Who is Naraku?"_

"**_He's the one who helped capture me, and the one who almost caused me death. And he will still be after me, and to do that he will use you to get to me. And I can not risk your life like that, I promised mother. So I want you to watch yourself at all times, if you don't the same will happen like at the mall. You weren't able to contact me, because you were to badly hurt." _**he said.

"_Okay, but please don't die when you fight him! I don't want to lose you like I lost all of my family that cares for me..." _he sad sadly.

"**_That's not all true. You still have two that still care about you." _**he said.

"_I do! Who are they! Where are they!" _he asked excitingly. This made the youkai chuckle again.

"**_Well me of course, and Sesshoumaru." _**he said he could feel Inuyasha get happier.

"_What! But they told me he was dead!" _he said not believing it.

"**_They lie Sesshoumaru is pretty much alive, I don't have his scent but it will be very easy to find." _**he said.

"_But how do you know?" _he asked.

"**_The bond you two have, I share because I share your body. You know that feeling you have in your heart? Well that's him, that's his presence. He shares the same bond as well."_** he said.

"_If he has the same bond, then why haven't he come looking for me?"_

"**_You know how Sesshoumaru is, he doesn't like to show his emotions." _**When he said that Kagome came walking in the door. With a smile on her face. **_"We shall finish this later." _**he said. Kagome walked over, and sat on the bed.

"Hey are you okay? From you know yesterday?" she asked concerned.

"Come to think of it, I feel fine it feels like it never happened." he said feeling his head.

"I wish my body would heal like that!" she said fake pouting. "Anyway me and my friends are going to the movies, wanna come?" she asked hoping he'd wouldn't protest. He looked kind of surprised.

"You still want me to go with you, even after what happened yesterday!" he asked.

"Of course I do silly! Now you can take a bath in here and I'll use the family bathroom!" she said getting up and walking out of the room, before he could protest. She poked her head back into the room. "And I don't want you putting yourself in danger protecting me again, got it? That goes for you to Inukai!" she said walking away.

"**_Inukai?" _**he repeated. **_"Don't forget to ask her about that later. Now let's take a bath, I feel like a dirty dog." _**he said.

"_Well technically you are." _Inuyasha said with a grin. Inukai laughed.

"**_You know what I meant." _**he said.

"_Okay so what do you want? Doggy Suds? Or Make Your Pet Feel Pretty?" _he asked jokingly.

"**_Your the real comedian, are you not?" _**he said playfully. After having their fun, they finally got in the shower. Twenty minutes later they and Kagome got out. Kagome was already dressed, she had on tight jeans with a orange lining with a orange belt with multiple belt holes in it, and had on a dark blue shirt that had 'Stupidity Isn't A Crime So You Are Free To Go' in orange letters. But Inuyasha came out with only a towel around his waist. (O.,O) Kagome walked in as soon as they came out of the bathroom. (okay we're stuck on saying they or them when it comes to Inuyasha and Inukai.) When she saw them, she couldn't help butt notice his well toned chest, and how muscular he really was. And some of the water from his hair dripped on his chest, and ran all the way down to his stomach, until it came to the lining of the towel. (O.,O)

"_I never noticed how well built Inuyasha was..." _she was interrupted from her thoughts by Inuyasha.

"Are you all right Kagome?" he asked with his head cocked to the side in question. She blushed deep red.

"Um ... yeah let me get you some uh cloth's!" she said running to the guest room. In a minute she was back with, baggy black pants,(kind of like Hiei's) a black beater, and a white long sleeve button up silk shirt. "Here put these on." she said handing the cloth's to him. "The shirt is my dad's and the pants and black beater are mine, mom made a mistake and got a boy's beater instead of a girls. And the were to big for me anyway, but they should fit you perfectly. Now you get dressed, I'll be downstairs your new shoes are down there as well." she said walking out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. They were dressed in at least two minutes and headed downstairs. He had his shirt unbutton with the sleeves rolled up When they got down there Kagome was getting her purse, and telling her mom where they would be at. She saw them and smiled.

"Here!" she said handing him his shoes. They were black,red, and silver air forces. (lucky bastard!)

"These ... are for... me?" he asked looking at the shoes in awe. She nodded.

"Yup! Mom got them for you, with a whole bunch of other stuff when we were asleep! Now lets go the movie starts at 2:00pm and it's... takes out her cell phone. 1:45pm! Lets go! Bye mom! Bye Souta!" she yelled pulling Inuyasha out the door, again.

She ran down the street almost dragging Inuyasha along with her, good thing he was part demon.

"Kagome! Stop pulling!" he said almost tripping over his own feet. She stopped when she felt him stumble.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get there before the movie starts, we can walk now anyway it's right around the corner." she said letting his hand go. They walked for five minutes before Kagome stopped. And turned to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you feel uncomfortable around a group of people? Because my friends are bringing their boyfriends, and counting them all up there would be six of them. Are you okay with that?" she asked.

"Do I get to stay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Then no." he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Good!" she said and they continued walking, until they came to a huge movie theater. Inuyasha was staring at the theater, like it was made of gold or something.

"_He must have never seen a theater before..." _She thought sadly. But smiled at the twinkle he had in his eyes. She was interrupted by her friends calling her.

"Kagome!" Eri,Ayumi,and Yuka called at once running up with three boys walking behind them. She smiled and greeted them back.

"Hey guys! Who are these guys?" she asked when they reached her and Inuyasha, who wonder closer to the theater looking at it more closely. Eri was the first to talk.

"This is my boyfriend Ashten!" she said pointing to a boy with long black hair, that went down to his lower back, but was slicked back into a low ponytail. He had blue greenish eyes. (A/N: They really aren't important so we're just going to tell you what they look like, instead of what the wear like we usually do.)

"Nice to meet you." he said winking at her.

"Like wise." she replied. Ayumi was the next to speak.

"And this is my boyfriend Raph!" she said pointing to a boy with black shoulder length hair, that just sat on his shoulders. He had green eyes.

"Hn What's up?" he said in a bored tone.

"_Grumpy much?" _she thought, but greeted him back. "Hi!" Now it was Yuka's turn to introduce her boyfriend.

"And the best for last! This is Crewe!" she said pointing to a boy with red hair, with black stripes in it, and he had one red eye, and the other kind of a mix between a baby blue and red.

"Hey." he said smiling showing off his white teeth.

"Hi nice to meet you." she said back.

"So who did you come with?" Eri asked, Kagome finally realized Inuyasha wasn't standing beside her anymore.

"Inuyasha?" she called and looked around till she saw him playing with the automatic door. She smiled at how innocent he was acting. "Inuyasha!" she called again, his ears twitched and then he turned around seeing Kagome, and ran up to her.

"Yea? What's wrong?" he asked looking around for anything wrong.

"Nothing, I just want you to meet my friends. This is Eri,Ayumi,Yuka and their boyfriends Ashten,Raph, and Crewe." she said pointing to each of them, as she said their names. "And this is Inuyasha everybody." she said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Yo." Came Crewe's reply.

"What up." Came Raph's.

And. "Hello." Came Ashten's reply.

"Um ... hi..." All three girls said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said giving them a bow.

"Uh ... Kagome? Could we have a word with you?" Ayumi asked pulling her aside.

"What is it guys?" she asked confused by the looks she was getting from her friends.

"Are you crazy!" Yuka yelled.

"Do you know what he is!" Eri added.

"Yeah! I mean look at him! He's a hanyou!" Ayumi finished. This made Kagome mad.

"So what if he's a hanyou!" she said back.

"He's a freak!" Yuka said.

"Well I don't care what you think he is! To me he isn't a freak!" she said walking away from them. But neither did they know Inuyasha picked up everything they had said, when Kagome walked up to him he put his head down in shame.

"Inuyasha-" she started but was cut off by him.

"I'm sorry!" he said pushing pass her, and jumping on top of the movie theater and jumping from building to building.

"Inuyasha!" she called after him, but he kept going. "See what you did! He just started to trust humans, and you tell him he's a freak!" she yelled at the three girls, and took off running in the direction the hanyou had went. All three put their heads down in shame.

"What was that all about Eri?" Ashten asked confused. As were the other two boys.

"Bye Ashten ... I'll see you tomorrow..." she said walking away.

"Yeah ..." Yuka and Ayumi said at the same time, and followed their friend.

(The Big Chase! Sorry I Mean With Kagome)

She'd been running for at least half an hour in the direction Inuyasha ran, she was tired but she didn't care she wanted to find him, and apologize for what her friends had said.

"Inuyasha! Where are you! Inuyasha! Please come out!" she begged with tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry for what my friends said! Inuyasha!" she called out. She was still running till she ran into something or someone. To her luck that someone was Kouga.

She rubbed her head. "Ow ..." She groaned looking up to see a smirking Kouga. (that's hit!)

"Well, well what do we have here?" he said grabbing her arm, and pulling her up.

"Let go! I don't have time for this right now!" she yelled trying to pull away. He tightened his grip.

"Well your gonna make up for it, because your little dog boy killed my two closest comrades! And he busted my arm!" he growled. "Now what should I do? Take your arm off to replace mine, or have some fun? Decisions, decisions." he said trying to be funny. She started to struggle more.

"Let go!" she yelled only to get backhanded.

"Shut up!" he snarled. "I think I'll have some fun." he said holding against the wall with his body, so he could use his good arm to reach for her shirt.

"Stop! Somebody help me!" she screamed hoping someone will hear her. He just laughed.

"You can scream all you want, if you hadn't noticed you chased that stupid mutt to the bad part of town." he said. She looked around you could see windows busted to houses, and broke down cloth's and a whole bunch of trash and dead animals were laying around. She gulped.

"Oh no..." She said in a whisper but he heard it, and grinned like a mad man.

"Now just be a good girl and-" he didn't get to finish before he was thrown to the ground, the quick movement caused her to fall as well.

"It would be wise to run weakling, if you choose to stay you will die." said a man with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"_He looks like Inuyasha ..." _Kagome thought.

"Who the fuck are you!" Kouga cursed picking himself up off the ground. He just sent him an ice cold glare, that sent shivers up his spin. "I'm outta here!" he said running away. When he was out of sight he turned to Kagome.

"Are you harmed?" he asked putting his hand out to help her up. She gladly took it, and pulled herself up.

"No." she said quietly. "Can you help me find my friend!" she blurted out. "I'm sorry my name is Kagome Higurashi and my friend ran off because some of my other friends called him a freak an" she said quickly. At the mention of hanyou that caught his attention, not forgetting his manners he introduced himself.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho." he said bowing. And at the mention of Taisho Kagome quickly asked.

"Are you related to someone named Inuyasha Taisho?" she asked. He froze when he heard his little brothers name.

"Yes ... is he the one you seek?" he asked.

"Yes! But I can't find him! Can you help me!" she asked again with tears running down her cheeks this time. He looked at her surprised.

"Are you crying for my brother?" he asked still surprised. She nodded. With that he put his nose in the air and sniffed. He sniffed a couple times before turning back to Kagome. Kneeling down. "Get on I have picked up my brothers scent." he said. She didn't ask questions she just got on. (we wanna get to the big brother brother reunion!)

They came to a old park with broken swings, a run down jungle jim and a rusted old slide. Kagome got off of Sesshoumaru's back and ran deeper into the park.

"Inuyasha! Where are you! You can come out now!" she called out waiting for an answer. To her surprise she got one, but not the one she wanted to hear.

"Go away! Now that I'm gone, you can go back to your friends!" he yelled fom behind the run down jungle jim. "I'm not there to ruin everything for you..." he said sadly.

"Forget them! If they were my real friends they wouldn't have talk about you like that!" she yelled back.

"Just go away!" he yelled with tears running down his cheeks, although she could not see them because of his hiding place. Sesshoumaru sat back to see if his younger brother actually grew to trust someone else but his older brother.

"NO!" she yelled walking up to his hiding place. "I won't leave you here! Please come out Inuyasha!" she yelled determined to get him to come out, but the only thing her yelling did was scare him.

"A-are y-you... going to beat me... f-for not listening?" he said in a shaky voice. She was taken back by that question. How could he still think that after what she had done for him?

"Inuyasha ... how could you still think that?" she said in almost a whisper. Sesshoumaru saw it was his time to step in. He walked up behind Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me speak with him." he said kneeling down, so that he could see his little brother. He was curled up in a ball whimpering. He put a hand on the whimpering hanyou. He tensed expecting to get hit.

"Yasha it's me." he said. His ears twitched when he heard his nickname that only his brother would call him. He lifted his head up, to meet the gaze of his older brother. His eyes lit up.

"Sessho!" he yelled tackling his older brother to the ground. "They t-told m-m-me you w-were dead!" he said in between sobs. "You said you'd come back!" Kagome smiled at how much he loved his older brother.

"It's okey Yasha I have missed you as well. And I would have came back for you, but they also told me you were dead." he said growling a little at those bastards who had told him his little brother was dead.

"But I wasn't! They put me with this family, they treated me like I was a animal... I ran away but then I ran into some demons and they almost killed me..." he said more clearly since he stopped crying. "Ever since then I've lived in the forest..." he said pulling away from his brother in shame. "But then I met Kagome." He finished.

"It was not easy for me neither little brother, like you I was placed in a foster home, but instead of me running away. They beat me to an inch of my life, and left me out in the streets for death. But I had enough energy and dragged myself to a house I though was empty, there I met a young hanyou named Rin she nursed me back to health. And after that I have lived there to watch and protect her for as long as I can remember." he finished. The only part Inuyasha really heard was 'hanyou'

"You mean there another hanyou, like me!" he asked excitingly. Sesshoumaru smiled at his excitement.

"Not exactly like you, she's a ruby cat demon. I told her about you, and she said she would like to see you." he explained.

"Can we go now!" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, but you must do something first." he said. He looked confused , but soon knew what when he smelt salty tears in the air.

"Kagome!" he said hopping up, and running over to the crying girl. "Kagome please stop crying, I'm sorry for yelling at you... But please stop crying I hate it when you do that... I understand if you hate me..." he put his head down ready to be yelled at, for being a stupid worthless hanyou. She just smiled.

"Dummy ..." she said wiping her tears away. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Uh? But aren't... you mad at me?" he asked confused.

"I could never hate or be mad at you you big goof." she said playfully hitting him in the arm. "So how about we go see Rin. A big smile appeared on the hanyou's face.

"Thanks for not being mad at me Kagome. Now let's go se Rin! Sessho lead the way!" he said with a childish grin. Him and Kagome both smiled.

"I see over the years you still have your childish side." he laughed. Kagome giggled.

"Hey! I'm not childish!" he said crossing his arms across his chest in a pouty way.

"Then why are you pouting?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"That looks childish to me." Sesshoumaru said chuckling at his younger brothers expression.

"NO fair! You guys can't gang up on me like that!" he pouted. Kagome and Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Lets go Inuyasha!" she said with a big smile, as she grabbed his arm and walked along side of him. Sesshoumaru smiled at the blush appearing on Inuyasha's face.

"_I see you have finally found peace little brother..."_

WHEW! That was the longest chapter we ever typed!

Minime: I know my fingers hurt like crazy!

Anaru: Well right now it is two mins till 4:30am and we have a doctors appointment at 11:30am. No school!

Minime: Anyway we're posting this, and then we're going to bed.


End file.
